With Me
by Hasheo-Sama
Summary: Karin sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya, tapi akankah cinta Sasuke dan Karin tetap sama seperti dulu? My first romance fict.. R&R Please *CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UPDATE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Aloha semuanya..  
Hasheo buat fict baru lagi nih..  
Bagi yang menantikan Konoha Detectives, sabar ya..  
****Lagi mencari inspirasi..  
Mungkin baru dipost pas puasa..**

Mungkin Chapter 2 dari fict ini baru bisa dipost pas puasa juga..  
Karena kebetulan sekolah belum belajar efektif, makanya jadi buat fict ini..  
kalo engga ntar malah kepikiran terus..  
hehe..

Doain Hasheo supaya lulus UAN ya..  
AMIN..

**Warning: Tokoh-tokohnya rada-rada OOC..**

******

* * *

**Author Note:  
******  
Cetak Tebal: **Teks Lagu  
******_Cetak Tebal dan miring_**: Artist and Song******  
**" ": Percakapan

* * *

******  
**

With Me

Chapter 1: Pertemuan

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang murid dari kalangan konglomerat ternama, Uchiha bersekolah di SMAN 1 Konoha. SMA itu merupakan SMA yang amat sangat terkenal di Konoha karena prestasi murid-muridnya yang sangat mengagumkan

Sasuke amat populer di kalangan para siswi SMAN 1 Konoha, sudah beberapa orang yang mencoba mendekatinya tapi selalu gagal. Saat semua fans-nya mengetahui Sasuke sudah berpacaran, mereka langsung shock dan membuang jauh harapan mereka.

Sasuke memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Karin. Mereka sudah berpacaran kurang lebih 3 bulan. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke melihat perubahan pada Karin. Sasuke lebih menyukai Karin yang dulu daripada Karin yang sekarang..

Karin yang dulu adalah seorang gadis yang pendiam, ramah, lembut, dan cerdas. Alasan Sasuke memilih Karin untuk menjadi kekasihnya karena dia amat menyukai sifat-sifatnya itu.

Sekarang, Karin sudah berubah 180 derajat, dia berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang nakal, galak, jutek, egois, dan prestasinya menurun jauh.

Sasuke berusaha untuk memutuskan cintanya kepada Karin, tapi usaha Karin membuat Sasuke tidak berdaya. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah lelah, tapi keegoisan Karin membuatnya dia tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Sebab, dia paling tidak tahan jika melihat seorang perempuan yang menangis. Dia merasa tidak tega kepada perempuan itu. Padahal dia adalah murid nomor satu di SMA 1 Konoha.

Suatu hari di kelas Sasuke kedatangan murid baru, murid baru itu adalah seorang wanita yang berambut pendek berwarna merah muda dan juga mata yang berwarna hijau yang sangat indah. Sasuke langsung terpesona begitu dia menatapnya

_**Music Time:  
****Glenn Fredly Feat Audy – Terpesona**_

**Saat kita jumpa**** ada rasa di dalam dada**

**Kau tersenyum manja**

**Membuatku terpana**

**Akupun tak kuasa**

**Tuk menahan gejolak ini**

**Ingin ku katakan**

**Aku menyukaimu**

**Hanya dirimu yang aku suka**

**Terpesona ku pada pandangan pertama**

**Dan tak kuasa menahan rinduku**

**Senyumanmu selalu menghiasi mimpiku**

**Ingin ku peluk dan ku kecup keningmu**

**Oh indahnya**

**_Music Ends.._**

"Cantiknya.." gumam Sasuke sambil menatap gadis berambut pink itu

Secara tidak sengaja, Karin yang mendengarkan gumaman Sasuke berkata, "Cih.."

Selagi Sasuke dan Karin menatap gadis berambut berwarna pink itu, gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya..

"Ohayou minna-san, Hajimemashite.. Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu.. yoroshiku onegaishimasu.." gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Jadi namanya Sakura?" gumam Karin dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Indahnya," gumam Sasuke, "Jeleknya," gumam Karin pada saat hampir bersamaan dengan gumaman Sasuke..

Saat istirahat, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura untuk berkenalan. Kebetulan di kelas tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua.

"Hajimemashite, boku wa Uchiha Sasuke desu. Sasuke to yonde kudasai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya

"Hai Sasuke-kun, namaku Sakura. Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku kan?"

"Hahaha.. Iya.. Ngomong-ngomong kamu pindahan dari mana?

"Aku pindahan dari SMA Song Konoha.." kata Sakura

"Wah! Dari SMA Song, pasti suara kamu bagus ya?" tanya Sasuke

"Yah, sedikit.." kata Sakura

"Coba dong, aku pengen denger kamu nyanyi.."

"Eh? Nyanyi apaan?" tanya Sakura kaget

"Terserah kamu aja.." jawab Sasuke

"Ya udah, aku nyanyi ya.."

_**Music Time:  
****Andity – Semenjak Ada Dirimu**_

**This song is for you**

**You'd better listen**

**Oh..**

**Tak pernah kuduga**

**Semuanya berubah **

**Saat kau memandangku**

**Bergetar hati ini**

**Kau berikan harapan tentang oh..**

**Warna warni hariku**

**Semenjak ada dirimu**

**Dunia terasa indahnya**

**Semenjak kau ada disini**

**Ku mampu melupakannya**

**Kini aku tak sabar**

**Ingin hati kau untukku**

**Katakanlah kepadaku**

**Janji indah yang kutunggu**

**Semua kini t'lah bersinar lagi**

**Takkan kuingat dia**

**Semenjak ada dirimu**

**Semua terasa indahnya**

**Semenjak kau ada disini**

**Tak ingin melepaskanmu**

**Where were you**

**When I needed you**

**Now that I've found someone new**

**Kau berikan harapan tentang**

**Warna warni hariku**

**Warna warni hariku**

**Semenjak ada dirimu **

**Dunia terasa indahnya**

**Semenjak kau ada disini **

**Ku mampu melupakannya**

**_Music Ends.._**

"Wah! Suara kamu bagus banget.." Sasuke terpesona mendengar suara Sakura yang begitu indah..

"Ah, jangan gitu Sasuke-kun.. Suaraku ga sebagus itu kok.." Sakura tersipu malu

"Beneran kok suara kamu bagus.." kata Sasuke

"Makasih, eh aku pengen denger Sasuke-kun nyanyi deh.." pinta Sakura

"Eh, Aku nyanyi? Suaraku jelek.." kata Sasuke

"Ga apa-apa kok, coba deh nyanyi.." Sakura memohon

"Ya udah, tapi jangan ketawa ya.. Soalnya suaraku aneh banget.."

_**Music Time:  
****RAN – Pandangan Pertama**_

**Lama ku memendam rasa di dada**

**Mengagumi indahmu wahai jelita**

**Tak dapat lagi kuucap kata**

**Bisuku diam terpesona**

**Dan andai suatu hari kau jadi milikku**

**Tak akan kulepas dirimu oh kasih**

**Dan bila waktu mengizinkanku untuk menunggu dirimu..**

**Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta**

**Pada pandangan yang pertama**

**Sulit bagiku untuk bisa**

**Berhenti mengagumi dirinya**

**Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu**

**Akhirnya kita berdua bertemu**

**Oh diriku tersipu malu**

**Melihat sikapmu yang lucu**

**Dan andai suatu hari kau jadi milikku**

**Tak akan kulepas dirimu oh kasih**

**Dan bila waktu mengizinkanku menunggu dirimu..**

**Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta**

**Pada pandangan yang pertama**

**Sulit bagiku untuk bisa**

**Berhenti mengagumi dirinya**

**Oh Tuhan tolonglah diriku**

**Tuk membuat dia menjadi milikku**

**Sayangku, kasihku, oh cintaku..**

**She's all that I need..**

**_Music Ends.._**

"Tuh kan, jelek.." kata Sasuke

"Ah, engga kok, suara kamu lumayan bagus.. Aku suka.." kata Sakura

"Yang bener? Suaraku aneh begini juga.." Sasuke malu

"Iya, beneran kok bagus.." Sakura memujinya

Namun saat mereka sedang mengobrol dengan senangnya, tiba-tiba Karin masuk ke kelas.

Dia amat marah terhadap Sakura yang dia anggap merebut Sasuke dari tangannya..

"Hei, murid baru! Jangan coba-coba dekati Sasuke-ku!" Karin kesal dan mencoba menampar Sakura

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menahan tangan Karin

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau melindungi dia?" tanya Karin marah

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan disini. Karena itu, kumohon hentikan, Karin." Sasuke membujuk Karin

"Baiklah, tapi awas saja kau, rambut pink! Sekali lagi kau mendekati Sasuke-ku, kau akan menyesal." Karin membentak Sakura kemudian dia pergi ke luar kelas sambil membanting pintu kelasnya

"Sakura, maafkan Karin ya.. Dia memang seperti itu belakangan ini.." kata Sasuke

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Sebaiknya kau kejar dia saja."

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengejar Karin, "Karin! Tunggu!"

Sasuke pun mengejar Karin dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kelas. Sasuke berlari untuk mencoba meyakinkan Karin bahwa mereka berdua hanya berkenalan..

"Karin, tunggu!" panggil Sasuke

"Apa kau tidak puas menyakitiku, Sasuke? Dulu kau dan Ino juga pernah.." kata Karin

"Kau terlalu berburuk sangka, bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku dan Ino adalah teman sejak kecil. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu tentang itu, tapi kenapa dengan anak yang baru tadi? Kau tahu kan aku tak suka kau dekat dengan perempuan lain?" tanya Karin

"A.. Aku belum pernah mendengar hal itu.." Sasuke terbata-bata

"Apa? Kau jahat, Sasuke! Kau tidak pernah mengerti aku! Aku benci kau!" Karin membentak Sasuke dan lari meninggalkan Sasuke..

"Karin! Tunggu!" Sasuke pun mengejar Karin

Namun, Karin sudah berlari masuk ke kamar mandi perempuan. Tempat paling ampuh bagi Karin untuk melarikan diri yang tidak akan mungkin terkejar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyerah dan akhirnya kembali ke kelasnya.

Saat dia kembali ke kelasnya, dia duduk di pojok belakang. Dia merenungi segala kesalahan yang dia perbuat karena telah menyakiti Karin..

Sedangkan Karin, yang duduk termenung di kamar mandi perempuan itu mulai menangis dan mulai bersenandung..

_**Music Time:  
****D'Masiv – Cinta Ini Membunuhku**_

**Kau membuat**** ku berantakan**

**Kau membuat ku tak karuan**

**Kau membuat ku tak berdaya**

**Kau menolakku acuhkan diriku**

**Bagaimana caranya untuk**

**Meruntuhkan kerasnya hatimu**

**Kusadari ku tak sempurna**

**Ku tak seperti yang kau inginkan**

**Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu**

**Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku**

**Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu**

**Cinta ini membunuhku**

**Bagaimana caranya untuk**

**Meruntuhkan kerasnya hatimu**

**Kusadari ku tak sempurna**

**Ku tak seperti yang kau inginkan**

**Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu**

**Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku**

**Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu**

**Cinta ini membunuhku**

**_Music Ends.._**

Setelah Karin bersenandung, dia sudah mulai merasa tenang namun tetap saja hatinya masih merasa sakit. Dia berusaha untuk bangkit dan kembali ke kelasnya. Saat dia memasuki kelas, dia melihat Sasuke duduk di pojok belakang, melihat ke arah luar dan dia hanya merenung. Karin langsung masuk begitu saja dan duduk di kursinya. Sasuke yang menyadari Karin sudah kembali ke kelasnya, kemudian dia menghampiri Karin..

"Karin.." panggil Sasuke

"Ada apa?" jawab Karin dengan muka yang kusut dan nada yang agak membentak

"Bolehkah aku berbicara kepadamu?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja, tapi sayang sekali aku ingin mendengarkan musik dahulu.." Karin cuek sambil mengambil I-pod dari tasnya

"Karin! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku.."

"Apa? Hah?" kata Karin yang saat itu sudah memasang headsetnya dan mulai mendengarkan musik

"Karin.."

Sasuke mulai bernyanyi dihadapan Karin. Secara kebetulan, lagu yang didengarkan dan dinyanyikan Sasuke sama. Jadi dia seperti mendengar dua orang bernyanyi lagu yang sama..

_**Music Time:  
****Sheila on 7 – Dan**_

**Dan...**

**Dan b****ila esok datang kembali**

**Seperti sedia kala dimana kau bisa bercanda**

**Dan...**

**Perlahan kaupun, lupakan aku**

**Mimpi burukmu**

**Dimana t'lah kutancapkan duri tajam**

**Kaupun menangis, menangis sedih**

**Maafkan aku...**

**Dan...**

**Bukan maksudku, bukan inginku**

**Melukaimu sadarkah kau di sini ****kupun terluka**

**Melupakanmu, menepikanmu**

**Maafkan aku**

**Lupakanlah**** saja diriku**

**Bila itu bisa membuatmu kembali bersinar**

**Dan berpijar seperti dulu kala**

**Caci maki saja diriku**

**Bila itu bisa membuatmu kembali bersinar**

**Dan berpijar seperti dulu kala**

**Dan...**

**Bukan maksudku, bukan inginku**

**Melukaimu sadarkah kau di sini ****kupun terluka**

**Melupakanmu, menepikanmu**

**Maafkan aku**

**Lupakanlah saja diriku**

**Bila itu bisa membuatmu kembali bersinar**

**Dan berpijar seperti dulu kala**

**Caci maki saja diriku**

**Bila itu bisa membuatmu kembali bersinar**

**Dan berpijar seperti dulu kala**

**Woo..**

**Lupakanlah saja diriku**

**Bila itu bisa membuatmu kembali bersinar**

**Dan berpijar seperti dulu kala**

**Caci maki saja diriku**

**Bila itu bisa membuatmu kembali bersinar**

**Dan berpijar seperti dulu kala**

**_Music Ends.._**

Karin termenung mendengar suara Sasuke, dia tidak pernah mengira jika Sasuke memiliki suara semerdu itu. Karin pun menjadi nyaman mendengarkan nyanyian Sasuke. Kemudian dia bersandar di bahu Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebelah earphone-nya kepada Sasuke..

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke.. Mungkin aku terlalu egois.." kata Karin pelan

"Bukan.. ini bukan salahmu, Karin.. Ini adalah kesalahanku yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang dirimu. Jadi, maafkan aku, Karin.." Sasuke menatapnya lembut

"Baiklah, kita sama-sama saling memaafkan saja. Bukankah saling memaafkan itu menyenangkan?" tanya Karin sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja, Karin. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu." Sasuke membalas senyumnya

"Sama denganku, aku juga sudah memaafkanmu." Karin membalas senyumannya lagi, "Sebaiknya aku juga minta maaf pada Sakura karena telah membentaknya tadi.."

"Persahabatan itu sangat berarti, bukan? Sebaiknya sekarang saja kau meminta maaf kepadanya.." Sasuke membelai rambut merah Karin

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke.." Karin melepas earphone-nya dan menuju ke arah Sakura dan meminta maaf. Sakura pun memaafkan Karin dan mereka mulai membuat ikatan persahabatan.

Sasuke yang melihat mereka berdua damai dan memulai ikatan yang disebut persahabatan, tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Dia amat senang saat pacar dan teman barunya bersahabat.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang guru pun masuk dan mulai mengajar. Anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.. Saat Sasuke akan kembali ke tempat duduknya, dia melihat senyuman dari Karin dan juga Sakura tertuju ke arah dirinya..

To be continued..

* * *

**Gimana?  
Fict Romance pertama soalnya..  
hehe..  
niatnya bikin one-shot tapi ga jadi..  
hehe..**

Don't forget to review ya..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
**

**Hai semuanya.. Akhirnya Hasheo berhasil juga mengupdate fic ini setelah melalui jalan yang cukup berliku-liku dan panjang karena lagi mendaki gunung (lho?)  
Btw sesuai janji, Hasheo mengupdate fic ini pas puasa.. Bagi yang nunggu Konoha Detectives, sabar aja ya.. Soalnya Hasheo juga lagi buat ficnya..**

**Enjoy this fic..**

* * *

Author Note:

**Cetak Tebal:** Teks Lagu  
_Cetak Miring__: _Yang ada di pikiran si tokoh  
**_Cetak Miring dan Tebal: _**Judul lagu**_  
_**" ": Percakapan

* * *

With Me

Chapter 2: Pertemuan

Dua bulan kemudian..

Sasuke, Karin, dan Sakura telah membentuk sebuah grup vocal yang bernama, 'With Me'. Kebetulan, mereka pergi ke tempat les vocal bersama. Mereka bertiga memiliki suara yang khas yang dapat mengisi satu sama lain. Pengajar di tempat les vocal itu sangat gembira karena memiliki murid yang memiliki bakat menjadi penyanyi terkenal.

Saat With Me pertama kali dibentuk, mereka disuruh menyanyikan sebuah lagu, akhirnya mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu..

_**Music Time:**_

_**Andra & The Backbone – Sempurna**_

_**Sasuke**_**:**

**Kau begitu sempurna..  
****Dimataku kau begitu indah  
****Kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu**

**__****Sakura****:**

**Di setiap langkahku..  
Ku kan selalu memikirkan dirimu  
****Tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu**

_**Karin**_**:**

**Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku  
****Takkan mampu menghadapi semua  
****Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa**

_**Together**_**:**

**Kau adalah darahku  
****Kau adalah jantungku  
Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku  
****Oh sayang engkau begitu..  
****Sempurna..**

_**Sakura**_**:**

**Kau genggam tanganku  
****Saat diriku lemah dan terjatuh  
****Kau bisikkan kata dan hapus semua sesalku**

_**Sasuke & Karin**_**:**

**Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku  
****Takkan mampu menghadapi semua  
****Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa**

_**Together**_**:**

**Kau adalah darahku  
****Kau adalah jantungku  
Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku  
****Oh sayang engkau begitu..  
****Sempurna..**

_**Music ends..**_

Penampilan With Me benar-benar sangat memukau, sampai-sampai pengajar les vocal di tempatnya ingin segera meluncurkan album yang khusus untuk mereka. Mereka masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang.

Mereka pernah beberapa kali manggung di kafe-kafe dekat sekolah mereka. Banyak yang tertarik dengan suara mereka. Namun, mereka biasanya langsung pulang setelah manggung..

Hubungan Sasuke dan Karin menjadi jauh lebih dekat lagi setelah mereka membentuk grup vokal. Sasuke mulai merasa Karin telah berubah menjadi Karin yang dia impi-impikan dulu. Karin pun juga merasa bahagia karena Sasuke sekarang sudah memperhatikannya dan mulai mengerti tentang dirinya..

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sakura merasa enjoy meskipun dia berada diantara mereka berdua. Sakura sangat bahagia melihat Sasuke dan Karin bisa akrab satu sama lainnya. Hubungan Sakura dengan keduanya pun juga semakin baik.

"Sakura, kita akan manggung dimana minggu ini?" tanya Karin

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Sakura mengambil jadwal dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca jadwalnya, "Ah, sepertinya minggu ini kita tidak ada acara manggung!"

"Wah, asyiknya.. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini, kita jalan-jalan ke mall? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama." ajak Karin

"Ide yang bagus, aku setuju.." kata Sasuke

"Asyik, Sasuke-kun mau.. Kalau kamu gimana, Sakura?" tanya Karin

"Yah, mungkin ikut, mungkin juga tidak.." Sakura menatap mereka berdua

"Tapi usahakan ikut ya.. Aku ingin kita bersama-sama.." Karin memohon..

"Baiklah.. O iya sebentar, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya.." Sakura membuka kenop pintu dan keluar..

Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi, dalam pikirannya dia selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya sebagai orang ketiga diantara hubungan Sasuke dan Karin. Dia takut jika terus bersama mereka berdua, dia lama-lama malah akan jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau menyakiti hati Karin seperti waktu itu lagi..

Kemudian, Sakura kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Karin berada. Mereka memulai latihan bernyanyi lagi. Namun sesaat sebelum mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Karin jatuh pingsan. Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi panik dan segera menuju rumah sakit.

Sasuke merasa sangat khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa terhadap Karin. Beberapa saat kemudian, dokterpun datang memberitahunya..

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin, dok?" tanya Sasuke cemas

"Tenang saja, dia hanya kelelahan saja. Dia hanya butuh banyak istirahat." kata dokter

"Syukurlah, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura

"Iya..", sambil menengok ke arah Sakura, kemudian dia melihat ke arah dokter lagi, "Apakah aku boleh menjenguknya, dok?" tanya Sasuke

"Silahkan.." dokter mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk..

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tampak bahagia karena Karin ternyata baik-baik saja.

"Apakah kau teman dari mereka berdua?" tiba-tiba dokter itu bertanya kepada Sakura

"Iya.. benar.. Memangnya kenapa, dok?" jawab Sakura

"Sebenarnya aku ingin merahasiakan ini, tapi sepertinya tidak baik juga. Karena itu aku mau menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu." jawab dokter..

"Sebenarnya ada apa, dok? Apakah ini suatu kabar baik atau kabar buruk?"

"Sayangnya ini adalah sebuah kabar buruk.." dokter itu menyampaikan dengan tampang yang sedih..

Sakura melihat ada sesuatu yang amat penting yang disembunyikan oleh dokter itu. Sakura berusaha untuk tenang, kemudian dia bertanya lagi..

"Ceritakan padaku, dok.. Aku siap mendengarkan semuanya.." kata Sakura

"Begini, Karin mengalami anemia yang amat hebat. Jika terus dibiarkan, bisa-bisa sel darah merahnya akan semakin menipis. Dari hasil diagnosa tadi, telah diketahui bahwa trombosit dan leukositnya menurun dengan sangat drastis." kata dokter

"Jadi, kemungkinan, dia terkena leukimia?" tanya Sakura

"Itulah kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, tapi kami akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya." jawab dokter

"Ya, baiklah.. Terima kasih, dok.."

"Sama-sama, baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu.." jawab dokter

Sakura yang mendengarkan ucapan sang dokter itu tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya. Kemudian dia berlari menuju ke kamar mandi, sambil berlari dia mulai bersenandung hingga akhirnya dia sampai ke kamar mandi..

_**Music Time:**_

_**Sherina – Lihatlah Lebih Dekat**_

**Hatiku sedih..  
****Hatiku gundah..  
****Tak ingin pergi berpisah..**

**  
****Hatiku bertanya  
****Hatiku curiga  
****Mungkinkah kutemui kebahagiaan seperti di sini**

**Sahabat yang selalu ada  
********Dalam suka dan duka  
****Sahabat yang selalu ada  
****Dalam suka dan duka  
**

******Tempat yang nyaman  
****Kala ku terjaga  
****Dalam tidurku yang lelap**

******  
****Pergilah sedih  
****Pergilah resah  
****Jauhkanlah aku dari salah prsangka**

**Pergilah gundah  
****Jauhkan resah  
****Lihat segalanya lebih dekat  
****Dan ku bisa menilai lebih bijaksana**

**  
****Mengapa bintang bersinar  
****Mengapa air mengalir  
****Mengapa dunia berputar  
****Lihat segalanya lebih dekat  
****Dan ku akan mengerti**

_**Music ends..**_

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju ke ruang tunggu. Dia benar-benar shock begitu mendengar bahwa sahabatnya jatuh sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar Karin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin?" tanya Sakura

"Ya, sepertinya benar kata dokter, dia baik-baik saja." jawab Sasuke

"Syukurlah.." jawab Sakura dengan memasang tampang senang yang dipaksakan

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kok kamu jadi ikut-ikutan pucat?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari keanehan Sakura

"Eh, tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa.." Sakura berbohong

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Sasuke, "_Tapi aku yakin, Sakura pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.. Mungkinkah.._" pikir Sasuke

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura sekarang gantian bertanya

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.. Oiya katanya Karin baru bisa pulang seminggu lagi, bagaimana jika minggu ini kita mencari hadiah untuk Karin?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya baiklah, tapi kapan?" tanya Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau hari Kamis? Hari Kamis kan tanggal merah.." jawab Sasuke

"Oke.. di Mall Konoha kan?" tanya Sakura

"Iya.. Ku tunggu kau di tempat biasa ya.." kata Sasuke

Pada hari Kamis, Sakura sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di Mall Konoha lebih awal. Kemudian dia menunggu Sasuke di Star Kono Coffee sambil menikmati hangatnya secangkir kopi yang meleleh di lidahnya.

Saat Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke dan dia sedang minum kopi dengan santai, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya. Dia segera memalingkan muka dari orang itu. Beruntungnya, orang itu tidak melihat Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke datang dan menghampiri Sakura..

"Gomen, aku terlambat.. Tadi kakakku ngomel-ngomel dulu di rumah.." kata Sasuke

"Ya tidak apa-apa, eh iya, apa kita tidak segera mencari hadiah untuk Karin?" tanya Sakura

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Santai saja, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak minum kopi disini.." jawab Sasuke

"_Ah, gawat! Jika semakin lama berada di sini, sudah pasti aku akan bertemu dengannya.._" pikir Sakura, "Oh, baiklah.. Tapi sebentar saja ya.." kata Sakura

"Ya, tenang saja.." jawab Sasuke santai

Namun, Sasuke ternyata lama sekali dalam menikmati kopinya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, sejak Sasuke meminum kopinya, namun kopi yang tersisa pada cangkirnya masih banyak. Akhirnya, karena Sakura sudah tidak sabaran, akhirnya dia menarik Sasuke untuk pergi ke luar..

Sayangnya, saat Sakura menuju ke luar, dia bertabrakan dengan orang yang dia kenal tadi. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye dan memakai topi. Di balik topi itu, terlihat rambut pirang dan matanya yang berwarna biru.

"Sakura, ya?" tanya pemuda itu

Sakura berusaha mengacuhkan pemuda itu. Dia pura-pura tidak kenal dengannya, namun tangan pemuda itu menahan gerakannya.

"Sakura.. kau pasti Sakura, aku tidak mungkin salah.." jawab pemuda itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menghampiri keduanya

"Sasuke, aku mohon jangan ikut campur.. Ini masalahku dengannya." jawab Sakura sambil menghalangi Sakura

"Tapi.." Sasuke menjawab

"DIAMLAH!" Sakura secara tidak sadar membentak Sasuke

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar Sakura pertama kali membentaknya

"Aku mohon, Sasuke.. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya. Oke?" nada suara Sakura mulai melembut

"Baiklah, Sakura.." jawab Sasuke

Sakura dan pemuda itu saling bertatap muka. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan.

Pemuda itu kemudian membuka topinya.. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang berambut spike yang berwarna pirang. Kemudian keduanya berpelukan.

"Sakura.." bisik pemuda itu

"Naruto.." bisik Sakura

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**HUWAAA..****  
****Aneh banget..****  
****Maaf ya kalo misalnya terlalu OOC..****  
**

**Yeah..****  
****How was it?****  
****Apakah kalian suka?****  
****Reviewnya ditunggu ya..**

****

Thanks for reading!  
Don't forget to review..  
hehe..  
I will update it as soon as possible..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Halo semuanya! Ogenki desuka?  
Semoga kalian semua baik-baik aja..  
Untuk kalian yang berpuasa, gimana puasanya?  
Lancar-lancar aja kan..  
hehe..**

**Oke..  
Here it is..  
Happt Reading!**

* * *

**  
**

**With Me**

**by: Hasheo the Terror of Death**

* * *

Chapter 3: Masa lalu Sakura

"Naruto.." bisik Sakura

"Sakura.. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto

"Ada suatu alasan yang tidak bisa kuberitahu." jawab Sakura

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke sana?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bermaksud membohongi dirimu. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Naruto

"Hanya saja, aku tidak sempat memberitahukan ini semua kepadamu, Naruto." jawab Sakura

"Oh begitu.. Sejujurnya tadi aku sudah menyadari bahwa kau duduk disana. Saat aku memasuki tempat ini, aku bisa mengetahui ada kau disini" kata Naruto

"Kau memang orang yang sangat peka.." kata Sakura

"Terima kasih.. Kau tidak berubah, Sakura.. Masih cantik seperti dulu.." kata Naruto

"Kau memang orang yang baik hati." kata Sakura

"Tiga tahun yang lalu pun kau berkata seperti itu. Ah.. jadi teringat masa lalu.." kata Naruto sambil bernostalgia

**F****LASHBACK**

3 tahun yang lalu Naruto dan Sakura sedang duduk berdua, mereka benar-benar seperti orang yang bahagia. Mereka bercanda tawa bersama dan menikmati hidup bersama.

"Sakura.." panggil Naruto

"Iya, Naruto.." jawab Sakura

"Kau tahu kenapa daun berwarna hijau?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik sebuah daun dari rerumputan disekitarnya

"Hmm.. tidak.." jawab Sakura kebingungan

"Karena hijau itu indah.. Hijau itu melambangkan keindahan alam. Sama seperti bola matamu yang berwarna hijau.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura

"Ah.. Naruto, kau bisa saja.. eh seharusnya kak Naruto.. Maaf ya kak, kalo aku tidak sopan.." kata Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa.. Sudah, panggil aku Naruto saja, umur kita kan hanya beda 3 tahun.." jawab Naruto lembut

"Tapi tetap saja, aku kan tidak enak kalau tidak memanggil dengan kak.." kata Sakura

"Ya udah, kalo gitu dienak-enakin aja.." jawab Naruto sambil bercanda

"Ih.. dasar kak Naruto.." kata Sakura sambil tertawa

"Tuh kan, kok pake kak lagi? Panggil Naruto aja." kata Naruto

"Iya deh, Uzumaki Naruto.. hehe.." Sakura tertawa

"Yee.. ni anak kok kerjaannya ngeyel aja ya.. kan dibilang panggil Naruto aja.." Naruto membalas candaan Sakura

"Iya deh, Naruto aja.. hehe.." Sakura kembali tertawa

Keduanya tertawa bersama dengan bahagia. Mereka benar-benar menikmati saat itu. Mereka berdua ingin selalu bersama. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyanyikan sebuah lagu..

_**Music Time:**_

_**Putih – Bersamamu**_

**Bersamamu aku merasakan seperti orang yang paling istimewa  
****Bersamamu aku seperti bintang-bintang yang slalu bersinar  
****Aku bahagia  
****Aku bahagia**

**Bersamamu aku merasakan kedamaian yang tiada terkira  
****Bersamamu aku seperti matahari yang slalu menyinari  
****Aku bahagia  
****Aku bahagia**

**Bagiku hanya kau yang terindah di antara bunga-bunga itu  
****Bagiku hanya kau yang terindah di antara bunga-bunga itu  
****Bagiku kaulah segalanya**

**Bersamamu aku bagai langit yang selalu menaungi hatimu  
****Bersamamu aku seperti pelangi yang menghiasi duniamu  
****Aku bahagia  
****Aku bahagia**

**Bersamamu aku merasa bahagia yang sesungguhnya  
****Bersamamu di sisa hidupku**

**Bagiku hanya kau yang terindah di antara bunga-bunga itu  
****Bagiku hanya kau yang terindah di antara bunga-bunga itu  
****Bagiku kaulah segalanya**

_**Music Ends..**_

Sakura merasa nyaman begitu mendengar suara Naruto yang merdu. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Naruto. Naruto kaget saat Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Suaramu bagus, kak, eh Naruto." kata Sakura

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku masih kalah dibanding penyanyi lainnya." kata Naruto

"Ah, kamu kok merendah? Kalau menurutku, suara kamu bagus banget. Bahkan penyanyi jaman sekarang udah kalah semua deh kalo dibandingkan suaranya kamu.." Sakura tertawa

"Haha.. bisa saja. Terima kasih ya.." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa

"Iya, sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kenapa nyanyi lagu itu? Apakah ada alasannya?" tanya Sakura

"Emm.. Kenapa ya?" wajah Naruto langsung memerah

"Kok mukanya jadi merah? Ayo dong bilang, aku penasaran nih.." Sakura memohon kepada Naruto

"Err.. Sebenarnya aku suka kamu, Sakura." jawab Naruto dengan nada malu-malu

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya seolah ia tidak mendengar padahal ia mendengarnya. Wajah Sakura memerah

"Iya.. Aku suka kamu, Sakura.." jawab Naruto, "Sakura, aishiteru.."

"Err.." Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa kata

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menerimamu menjadi pacarku." jawab Sakura

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sakura.." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, Sakura pun membalas menggenggam tangannya..

"Sama-sama..", Sakura tersenyum, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku bingung nih ingin SMA dimana.."

"Bagaimana kalau di sekolahku saja, di SMA Song Konoha? Disana tempatnya bagus, nyaman, dan pokoknya cocok untuk belajar deh." kata Naruto

"Wah, benarkah? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bersekolah disana saja." Sakura tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong nanti kamu kuliah dimana?"

"Dimana ya? Mungkin aku akan ke University Music Konoha. Karena aku sangat suka dengan musik." kata Naruto

"Wah! Itu kan universitas musik nomer satu di Konoha. Semoga berhasil ya! Ganbatte ne.." kata Sakura menyemangati

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura." kata Naruto

"Kau memang orang yang baik hati ya.. Aku beruntung telah memilihmu." Sakura tersenyum

"Kau juga.. Aku juga beruntung telah memilihmu." Naruto membalas senyumannya

**F****LASHBACK ENDS**

"Sekarang, coba jelaskan kepadaku, Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menceritakan ini, Naruto." jawab Sakura

"Adakah suatu masalah yang terjadi? Kau kan bisa menceritakan kepadaku kan?" tanya Naruto

"A.. aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Karena jika aku menceritakannya, aku akan membuat kau menderita." jawab Sakura gugup

"Apapun masalahnya akan kudengarkan, meskipun itu akan menyakiti diriku sendiri. Kumohon beritahu aku apa alasannya." Naruto memohon

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa." jawab Sakura, "Begini, saat aku kelas XI SMA di SMA Song, aku melakukan hal yang membuat harga dirimu hancur."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku telah menghancurkan seluruh penghargaan yang sudah didapat oleh sekolah, khususnya penghargaan tentang dirimu." Sakura ketakutan

"Maksudmu?" Naruto setengah tidak mengerti

"Saat aku sedang melakukan praktik di laboratorium, Aku tidak sadar kalau Spiritus yang kubawa itu bocor." kata Sakura

"Kok bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, bahkan teman sekelasku pun tidak ada yang menyadarinya." jawab Sakura dengan agak takut

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun setelah aku membuang korek yang telah ku pakai, aku tidak sadar jika koreknya masih menyala dan kemudian, api menyambar di Laboratorium." Sakura tambah ketakutan

"Kok bisa begitu? Kemudian, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto

"Kami semua berusaha memadamkan api itu, namun kobaran api semakin bertambah besar, hingga akhirnya, ruang piala dan penghargaan yang terletak di samping Laboratorium juga ikut terbakar." jawab Sakura dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat

"Jadi, maksudmu, kau telah membakar Laboratorium dan ruang penghargaan?" Naruto menatapnya

"Iya, oleh sebab itulah, aku dikeluarkan dari SMA Song Konoha." kata Sakura

"Jadi begitu ceritanya.. Wah aku jadi ingin lihat.." Naruto tertawa

"Jadi? Kau tidak marah? Meskipun aku telah membakar semua penghargaanmu?" tanya Sakura

"Buat apa aku marah, lagipula penghargaanku dari sekolah sudah diberikan langsung kepadaku." jawab Naruto

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti

"Maksudnya adalah semua penghargaan yang telah kuterima sudah kubawa ke rumah. Tapi berkat itu, kau jadi bisa sekolah di SMAN 1 Konoha yang secara kebetulan dekat dengan University Music Konoha, benar kan?" Naruto kembali tertawa

"Iya juga sih.." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa juga

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sedang mencari kado untuk temanku yang masuk rumah sakit bersama temanku yang itu." Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke

"Oh, yang rambut ayam itu ya?" tanya Naruto

"Yapz, tepat sekali. Tapi jangan bilang itu di depan dia ya.. Dia tidak suka kalau dibilang rambut ayam." jawab Sakura

"Siap, nona!" Naruto kembali bercanda

"Kamu mau ikut denganku?" tanya Sakura

"Oke.. Kebetulan aku juga lagi tidak ada kuliah hari ini." kata Naruto

"Ya iyalah masa ya iya dong, secara hari ini kan tanggal merah." jawab Sakura

"Duren aja dibelah, masa dibedong.." Naruto mulai bercanda lagi

"Yah, ga kreatif nih.. Ngambil dari lagu aja.."

"Suka-suka dong.. wee.."

"Ih dasar.." Sakura tertawa

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang daritadi menunggu Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura! Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang bete nunggu lama

"Iya.. Sudah kok.. Oiya kenalkan, ini pacarku namanya Uzumaki Naruto." kata Sakura

"U.. Uzumaki Naruto!? Tidak mungkin, penyanyi yang katanya bisa memikat hati para penontonnya sewaktu mendengar suaranya. Bukan hanya itu, kudengar dia bisa membuat orang benar-benar menangis saat mendengar nyanyiannya. Kaukah itu?" tanya Sasuke yang telah mengatakan hal yang panjang lebar

"Wah masa sampai segitunya, aku jadi malu." kata Naruto

"Aku penggemar beratmu, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, boleh aku minta tanda tangan?" Sasuke mulai norak

"Tentu saja.. Mau ditulis dimana?" tanya Naruto

"Di kertas ini saja!" kata Sasuke semangat sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas

"Oke.." Naruto mengambil bolpoin dan mulai menuliskan tanda tangannya, "Ini.." sambil menyerahkan kertas itu

"Terima kasih, Arigatou gozaimasu!" jawab Sasuke

"Halah, Sasuke mah emang dasar, norak banget dah." kata Sakura

"Biarin aja, emang cewe doang yang boleh heboh, wee." Sasuke meledek Sakura

"Hahaha.. Kalian lucu juga ya." Naruto tertawa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar

"O iya, kak Naruto!" panggil Sasuke

"Sudah, tidak usah pakai kak, cukup Naruto saja. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Kau mau bernyanyi tidak? Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." pinta Sasuke

"Baiklah, tapi satu lagu saja ya.." kata Naruto

"Asyik!" Sasuke bahagia

_**Music Time:**_

_**Mc Fly – You've Got A Friend**_

**When you're down and troubled  
****And you need a helping hand  
****And nothing, nothing is going right  
****Close your eyes and think of me  
****And soon I will be there  
****To brighten up even your darkest night**

**You just call out my name  
****And you know wherever I am  
****I'll come running to see you again  
****Winter, spring, summer or fall  
****All you have to do is call  
****And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
****You've got a friend**

**If the sky above you  
****Should turn dark and full of clouds  
****And that old north wind should begin to blow  
****Keep your head together  
********************And call my name out loud, yeah  
****Soon I'll be knocking upon your door**

**You just call out my name  
****And you know wherever I am  
****I'll come running, oh yes I will  
****To see you again  
****Winter, spring, summer or fall  
****All you have to do is call  
****And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
****When people can be so cold  
****They'll hurt you, and desert you  
****And take your soul if you let them  
****Oh yeah, but don't you let them**

**You just call out my name  
****And you know wherever I am  
****I'll come running to see you again  
****Winter, spring, summer or fall  
****All you have to do is call  
****And I'll be there, yes I will.  
****You've got a friend**

**You just call out my name  
****And you know wherever I am  
****I'll come running to see you again (oh baby don't you know)  
****Winter, spring, summer or fall  
****All you have to do is call  
****Lord, I'll be there yes I will.  
****You've got a friend**

**Oh, you've got a friend.  
****Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
****Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
****You've got a friend.**

_**Music Ends..**_

"Wah!! Bagus banget!" Sasuke terpesona

"Baru pertama kali gw liat Sasuke kayak begini." pikir Sakura

"Ah, masa sih? Padahal suaraku jelek begini.." Naruto merendah

"Engga kok.. Suara kakak bagus banget, Afgan aja kalah deh.." Sasuke masih memujinya

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke. Kelihatannya kamu juga punya suara yang bagus. Mungkin suatu hari, suara kamu bisa mengalahkan suaraku." Naruto gantian memuji

"Ah, kakak kan belom pernah dengar aku nyanyi. Suaraku mah standar banget," Sasuke merendah

"Kok jadi gantian begini sih, dasar cowo!" Sakura kesel sendiri gara-gara dicuekin

"Namanya juga cowo, wajar dong." Sasuke menimpali

"Ya udah.. Katanya mau nyari kado.." kata Naruto

"Jadi, kak Naruto mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke

"Ga usah pake kak, panggil Naruto aja. Iya, aku ikut bareng kalian. Berhubung tanggal merah." kata Naruto

"Asik!" Sasuke kegirangan

To be continued..

* * *

**Gimana? Bagus ga?  
Agak garing ga sih humornya?  
Tapi kalian tetep suka kan?  
hehe..**

**Eh iya, disini Naruto ceritanya jadi seorang penyanyi yang suaranya bagus banget  
Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Saran dan Kritik bahkan Flame juga diterima  
Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Halo semuanya.. Akhirnya Hasheo update fic ini juga..  
Meskipun ditengah ujian mid semester yang tengah melanda yang bagaikan badai topan yang menerbangkan berbagai macam kapal (halah.. lebai.. hehe..), tapi hasheo tetep buat fic ini ..  
Kayaknya banyak yang udah menanti fic ini. Jadi terharu mendengarnya.. hehe..  
Bagi yang menantikan Konoha Detectives, mohon ditunggu setelah Hasheo selesai mid semester. Karena jiwa humoris Hasheo belom bangkit lagi, makanya Hasheo lanjutin dulu fic ini, mumpung lagi banyak ide yang nongol di kepala.. hehe..**

Oke daripada kebanyakan ngoceh, mendingan langsung aja deh baca..  


* * *

**  
**

**With Me**

**by Hasheo the Terror of Death**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Sasuke bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura masih mencari kado untuk Karin. Tapi Sasuke sekarang sudah tidak lebai lagi seperti yang dia lakukan tadi. Saat mereka sedang mencari kado dengan santainya, tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk..

"Nomer siapa ini?" Sasuke kebingungan melihat nomer tidak dikenal menghubunginya. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya

"Moshi-moshi.. Halo.. Siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Ini dari Konoha Hospital. Apakah ini Uchiha Sasuke?" kata seseorang dari seberang sana

"Iya, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Ada apa ya?" Sasuke sudah merasa tidak enak

"Begini, saudari Karin.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Saudari Karin masuk ICU.. Tiba-tiba hemoglobinnya turun secara drastis.."

"Apa? Baiklah, saya akan segera ke sana." jawab Sasuke terburu-buru

Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto yang baru saja mendapatkan kado yang mereka inginkan.

"Sakura, gawat.." tanya Sasuke sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Karin masuk ICU.." jawab Sasuke lemas

"_Oh tidak.. Ini benar-benar gawat. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menceritakannya._"pikir Sakura panik, "Apa? Ayo cepat Sasuke! Naruto, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura yang masih sangat kepanikan mendengar kabar dari Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut." jawab Naruto datar

* * *

Sasuke benar-benar merasa khawatir. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Karin, yang selama ini telah menemaninya. Naruto yang melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang begitu khawatir, kemudian menambah kecepatan mobilnya. SSC Aero yang berwarna hitam yang dikendarai oleh seorang pria berambut kuning itu melaju dengan sangat cepat. Dia melewati beberapa mobil dengan laju yang sangat mengerikan. Tapi, meskipun begitu, Naruto memang jago dalam mengemudikan mobil.

"Naruto, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau mengemudi begitu cepat?" tanya Sakura yang kaget

"Aku melihat kalian begitu khawatir dan terburu-buru, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku menambah kecepatan?" Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke

"Aku tidak peduli itu, aku ingin segera bertemu Karin." Sasuke yang begitu khawatir tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, "_Karin.._"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memperlambat laju mobil ini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan terlalu ngebut lagi." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sakura sambil mengurangi kecepatannya.

* * *

15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Sasuke segera menuju ICU, tempat Karin dirawat. Sambil menunggu Karin keluar dari ICU, Sasuke duduk di kursi depan ICU sambil mendengar iPod-nya. Sakura kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." kata Sakura

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit mengacuhkan Sakura

"Sebenarnya, waktu itu, Karin mengalami anemia yang sangat hebat, sehingga.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sehingga sel darah merahnya akan terus menipis dan juga kemungkinan terburuknya adalah trombosit dan leukositnya menurun secara drastis sehingga kemungkinan terburuknya dia terkena leukimia, kan?" kata Sasuke yang memotong pembicaraan dan meneruskan kata-katanya

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura

"Aku mengetahui saat melihat Karin yang begitu pucat yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa perlu bertanya kepada dokter, aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan terburuknya adalah terkena leukimia." jawab Sasuke dengan raut muka yang sedih bercampur marah

"Sasuke.." Sakura menepuk pundaknya

"Sakura, biarkan aku sendiri dulu." pinta Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku akan ke tempat Naruto terlebih dahulu." kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak, tapi dia tahu, ini adalah rumah sakit. Dia tidak boleh membuat kegaduhan. Akhirnya dia duduk termenung sambil mendengarkan iPod miliknya.

_**Music Time:**_

_**LeAnn Rimes – How Do I Live Without you**_

**How do I get through one night without you  
****If I had to live without you  
****What kind of life would that be  
****Oh I, I need you in my arms  
****Need you to hold  
****You're my world, my heart, my soul**

**If you ever leave  
****Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
****And tell me now**

**How do I live without you  
****I want to know  
****How do I breathe without you  
****If you ever go  
****How do I ever, ever survive  
****How do I  
****How do I  
****Oh, how do I live**

**Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
****There would be no love in my life  
****There'd be no world left for me  
****And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
****I'd be lost if I lost you  
****If you ever leave  
****Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
****And tell me now**

**How do I live without you  
****I want to know  
****How do I breathe without you  
****If you ever go  
****How do I ever, ever survive  
****How do I  
****How do I  
****Oh, how do I live **

**Please tell me baby  
****How do I go on**

**If you ever leave  
****Baby you would take away everything  
****Need you with me  
****Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life  
****And tell me now**

**How do I live without you  
****I want to know  
****How do I breathe without you  
****************If you ever go  
****How do I ever, ever survive  
****How do I  
****How do I  
********************************************Oh, how do I live  
************************************************************************************  
****how do I live without you  
****how do I live without you baby**

**how do I live...**

_**Music ends..**_

Tanpa terasa, air mata menetes dari mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, setetes air mata dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk Karin yang sangat dicintainya. Dia tahu kemungkinan terburuknya dia tidak akan bisa bertemu Karin lagi. Tapi kalau tidak tegar, bukan Uchiha namanya. Lagu yang baru saja ia dengarkan masih terngiang di kepalanya. 'How do I live without you?'. Iya, kata-kata itulah yang terus terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa Karin? Karin adalah seseorang yang telah menerangi jalan hidupnya. Meskipun pada awalnya Karin terlalu posesif, tapi saat dia berubah, saat itulah, Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya setulus hatinya. Dia ingin Karin selalu ada disisinya.

* * *

10 menit kemudian, dokter pun keluar dari ruangan ICU. Sasuke yang sedang duduk terdiam dan termenung itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Sasuke cemas

"Keadaannya masih kurang begitu baik, tapi perlahan-lahan tadi sel-sel darahnya mulai naik."

"Syukurlah.." kata Sasuke lega

"Tapi.. untuk sementara dia harus beristirahat di rumah sakit selama sebulan. Sebab, kami harus terus mengawasi keadaannya."

"Baiklah. Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja, tapi tunggu sampai dia kembali ke kamarnya." kata dokter

"Baiklah. Kira-kira kapan dia akan kembali ke kamarnya?"

"Kurang lebih 3 jam lagi. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." kata dokter

Sambil menunggu Karin kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke pergi ke kafe yang terletak di lantai dasar rumah sakit itu. Sakura dan Naruto mengikuti Sasuke untuk makan di kafe.

* * *

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Karin?" tanya Sakura sebelum meminum Strawberry Juice miliknya

"Hmm.. Dokter bilang keadaannya mulai membaik, tapi dia masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan." jawab Sasuke setelah menelan Spicy Curry Rice yang masih panas.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kau sudah tenang kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang duduk diam sambil menunggu pesanannya datang

"Ya, tapi entah kenapa aku masih merasa agak khawatir." Sasuke menjawab sambil meneguk Tomato Juice miliknya

"Khawatir bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kebingungan

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja.. Lagipula mungkin itu hanya pikiranku yang berlebihan." jawab Sasuke yang kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa sebenarnya dia?" tanya Naruto

"Dia memang selalu begitu kalau memikirkan Karin.." jawab Sakura

"Aku mengerti perasaannya, tapi sepertinya dia adalah tipe orang yang menanggung semua bebannya sendirian. Ya, aku bisa melihat itu." kata Naruto dengan muka serius

"Wah wah, ternyata kau memang sangat peka ya? Ehehehe.." Sakura terkekeh-kekeh

"Kasian deh kamu.. Baru tau ya? Hehehe.." Naruto membalas candaan Sakura

"Wee.. Dasar.." Sakura tertawa, "Kita tunggu Sasuke saja disini."

"Oke, Sakura-sama.. hehehe.." Naruto kembali bercanda

Naruto dan Sakura tertawa bahagia disana, tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang diam-diam bersembunyi dan melihat mereka tertawa. Sasuke merasa sakit hati saat itu, dia juga ingin bercanda tawa bersama dengan Karin, tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menyelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit dan menuju ke halaman rumah sakit. Berniat ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Dia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Dia duduk diam diluar, kemudian dia mengambil permen karet dari sakunya. Perlahan-lahan dia menguyah permen karet itu sambil sesekali menggembungkan balon.

Di sore hari itu cuacanya benar-benar sejuk. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Burung-burung bertebangan di sekitarnya. Sebuah pohon besar berdiri di sebuah taman yang ada di sekitar halaman rumah sakit itu. Taman itu memiliki dua ayunan yang masih bagus. Ada juga tempat duduk yang terbuat dari pipa. Dua buah lampu taman yang terletak di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri taman juga sudah mulai menyala. Di sekitarnya terdapat rumput-rumput kecil yang baru saja dipotong siang tadi.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri pohon tersebut. Tanpa dia sadari, Naruto sudah berada di belakang dirinya.

"Pohon yang benar-benar kokoh.." kata Naruto

"Eh.. umm.. iya.." kata Sasuke kaget

"Kenapa kau berjalan menghampiri pohon ini?" tanya Naruto

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menghampiri pohon besar ini. Aku merasa pohon ini memiliki daya tarik yang amat tinggi." jawab Sasuke sambil melihat ke atas

"Kau tahu? Pohon ini sudah berumur lebih dari seratus tahun.." Naruto juga melihat ke atas

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari orang-orang di rumah sakit ini. Ada yang mengatakan ingin menebang pohon itu tapi ada juga yang menolaknya." Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan mengitari taman itu.

"Itu sudah hal yang biasa terjadi kan? Manusia itu memang sungguh egois.." kata Sasuke

"Haha.. Sungguh pemikiran yang sangat pesimistis. Kau yang dijuluki si jenius Uchiha di sekolahmu tidak pantas berkata seperti itu." Naruto tertawa kecil

"Darimana kau tahu julukan itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Haha.. Tentu saja dari Sakura.. Sebenarnya aku juga pernah mendengarnya dari kakakmu." kata Naruto sambil duduk di sebuah ayunan

"Kakakku? Memangnya kau kenal dengan kakakku?" tanya Sasuke penasaran yang kemudian menghampiri Naruto

"Rupanya dugaanku memang tepat. Tentu saja kami kenal, tapi hanya sebatas teman saja. Aku hanya mengenalnya kurang lebih sebulan saja." Naruto menjawab dengan santai

"Kalau begitu wajar saja kalau kakak tidak pernah cerita tentang dirimu." Sasuke duduk di ayunan sebelahmya, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sakura?"

"Haha.. dasar Itachi, selalu memendam semuanya sendirian, sama seperti dirimu. Makanya aku langsung menyadari bahwa kau mirip sekali dengan Itachi. Sakura? Dia sedang menunggu Karin yang masih belum dipindahkan dari ICU. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin gantian menjaga Karin. Dia tidak ingin kau kelelahan." kata Naruto panjang lebar

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bersama dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengayunkan ayunannya

"Sakura menyuruhku untuk menghiburmu, sebenarnya sih aku sendiri juga ingin menemui dirimu." jawab Naruto sambil memandang langit yang mulai gelap

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Karena yang bisa mengerti laki-laki adalah seorang laki-laki juga. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirimu."

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak mau tahu peristiwa yang terjadi pada diriku?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu yang pahit. Mendengarkan orang lain menceritakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan sekarang akan membuatku bertambah sakit hati." jawab Sasuke

"Kau benar.." Naruto tiba-tiba berwajah murung

* * *

Keduanya terdiam. Terdiam selama beberapa saat. Aura di tempat itu pun juga membuat mereka menjadi hening. Suara angin bertiup pun sama sekali tidak terdengar. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi ayunan yang terus diayunkan oleh mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sasuke.. Naruto.." panggil Sakura

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, sementara itu Sasuke masih duduk terdiam.

"Ayo, cepat ke kamar Karin, Karin sudah kembali ke kamarnya." ajak Sakura yang terlihat sangat bahagia

Sasuke yang daritadi murung, tiba-tiba mendadak bersemangat saat tahu Karin sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Mereka memasuki rumah sakit dan menyelusuri lorong-lorong hingga sampai di ruangan utama rumah sakit itu. Mereka segera berlari melihat lift yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Setelah mereka sampai di lantai kelima, Sasuke langsung segera keluar dan segera menuju ke kamar Karin yang telah diberitahu oleh Sakura.

Sambil berlari menyesuluri lorong-lorong di rumah sakit, dia mencari kamar dengan nomor 512. Kamar nomor 512 adalah ruangan tempat Karin dirawat. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar Karin.

"Karin!" panggil Sasuke

"Hai, Sasuke.. Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Karin dengan tenang

"Jangan begitu, kau masih butuh banyak istirahat." kata Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Karin

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke.. Kau tidak usah khawatir ya.." kata Karin sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu." kata Sasuke yang hampir meneteskan air matanya

"Sasuke.." Karin memeluknya dengan erat

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke kamar dengan nomor 512. Yang berarti itu ruangan tempat Karin dirawat.

"Permisi.. Hai Karin.." sapa Sakura

"Hai Sakura.." sapa Karin

"Permisi.." sapa Naruto yang baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu

"N..Naruto!" kata Karin yang begitu kaget saat melihat Naruto

To be continued..

* * *

**Nah lho?  
Penasaran kan?  
Hahaha.. emang paling enak bikin orang penasaran.. -ketawa setan-**

**So? Gimana chapter kali ini?  
Apakah gaya penulisan saia masih bagus atau bertambah bagus atau malah makin bagus? -dilempar batu-  
hehe..**

**Kalo misalnya emang masih kurang bagus, maafin saia karena saia kan juga masih belajar..  
Saia mengharapkan review-review dari anda semua..  
Isinya boleh apa aja, boleh bilang Hasheo itu keren, Hasheo itu ganteng, Hasheo itu jenius kayak Uchiha Sasuke.. -dilempar granat-  
hehe.. bercanda-bercanda..  
maksudnya, kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran, kritik, pujian yang kayak diatas (ditatap seribu mata pembunuh), atau bahkan flame saia akan terima dengan senang hati  
demi membuat fic yang jauh lebih baik lagi..**

Makasih buat semua yang udah membaca fic ini hingga chapter ini..  
Insya Allah, Hasheo bakal nyelesain fic ini sampai selesai dan ga bakal ditelantarkan seperti fic-fic Hasheo yang lainnya..  
Mohon dukungannya!  
Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Hai semuanya.. Berjumpa lagi dengan Hasheo..  
hehe..  
****Wah udah banyak banget nih yang nunggu kelanjutan dari With Me..  
Jadi merasa tersandung, eh salah tersanjung..  
hehe..**

******Mulai dari chapter ini, musik ditandai dengan italic dan udah ngga ada lagi tulisan Music Time yang katanya agak mengganggu yang lagi baca fic ini..  
Makasih untuk Akina Takahashi untuk sarannya.. :)**

******Ya udah.. Daripada bengong mendingan baca aja yuk..  
hehe.. **

* * *

**With Me**

**by Hasheo the Terror of Death  
**_italic: lirik lagu  
__"italic": yang sedang dipikirkan oleh si tokoh  
_**Music: D'Masiv - Aku Percaya Kamu**

* * *

Chapter 5: Masa Lalu Karin

"N.. Naruto!" teriak Karin kaget

Karin sangat kaget begitu dia melihat wajah Naruto di depannya. Mukanya bertambah pucat, begitu melihat wajah Naruto. Setelah sesaat dia menatap wajah Naruto dan Naruto membalas tatapannya, Karin langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian, Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun tercengang, termasuk Naruto sendiri. Dia merasa tidak kenal dengan Karin sama sekali. Sasuke dan Sakura pun tercengang melihat Karin yang begitu kaget saat melihat Naruto. Mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain, kemudian melihat ke arah Karin dan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Karin memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Sasuke sangat kaget saat Karin memeluknya dengan sangat erat saat itu. Sasuke melihat wajah Karin yang menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. Kemudian, Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada Sakura agar mereka berdua keluar dulu dari ruangan itu hingga Karin kembali tenang.

Setelah Sakura dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan Karin, Sasuke pun menanyakan apa yang terjadi

"Ada apa, Karin? Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas

"...A..Aku.." jawab Karin terbata-bata

"Ada apa? Ceritakanlah kepadaku.." Sasuke membujuknya untuk berbicara

"..." Karin hanya diam sambil menunduk

"Kok diam? Ceritakanlah.." Sasuke terus membujuknya

"T..Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan marah ya.." Karin menatap Sasuke secara perlahan

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan marah. Aku janji." Sasuke mangangkat jari kelingkingnya

"Baiklah, janji ya.." Karin mengangkat dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sasuke

"Aku sudah siap mendengarkan.." Sasuke menarik nafas..

"Baiklah.."

**FLASHBACK**

10 tahun yang lalu, saat Konoha masih kota yang dipenuhi oleh rerumputan dan pepohonan, Karin yang sedang duduk sendirian di taman dekat rumahnya terlihat sangat kesepian. Dia hanya duduk di ayunan sambil menggerakkan ayunan itu secara perlahan. Kemudian dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang bersenandung sambil berjalan. Karin sangat kagum dengan suara anak itu, meskipun mungkin dia masih kecil tapi suaranya sudah bisa mengalahkan penyanyi kelas atas saat itu. Karin duduk sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke arahnya

Keesokan harinya, Karin menunggu anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu lewat lagi. Sambil menunggu, dia memainkan ayunannya dengan riang gembira. Beberapa saat kemudian, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu datang lagi. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Karin mengayunkan ayunannya dengan sangat kencang. Akhirnya tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi, Karin terlempar dari ayunan. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu kaget saat dia melihat seorang anak perempuan terbang ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"A.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok.." jawab Karin malu

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak apa-apa, sini coba kulihat kakimu.." kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menarik kaki Karin

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Karin, "Aduuh.."

"Tuh kan, kau berdarah." sambil menunjukkan kaki Karin yang berdarah, "O iya, kebetulan aku lagi bawa betadine dan kapas.." kata anak laki-laki itu

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dikasih betadine, pasti perih.." Karin berusaha menjauh

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah diajari oleh ibuku untuk menolong orang yang terluka." Anak laki-laki itu meyakinkan Karin, "Jangan bergerak ya.."

"Aduuuh.. Sakit.. Perih.." kata Karin yang sedang diusapkan kapas yang sudah diberi betadine oleh anak laki-laki itu

"Tenang saja, ini hanya sebentar kok.." anak laki-laki itu kembali mengusapkan kapas ke kaki Karin yang terluka, "Tapi, kau hebat juga ya.."

"Hebat bagaimana? Aku terluka begini.." jawab Karin dengan nada agak sedikit membentak

"Kau perempuan yang sangat hebat, padahal kau masih kecil tapi walaupun terluka begini, kau sama sekali tidak menangis. Aku benar-benar kagum padamu.." anak laki-laki itu memandang Karin dengan senyuman

Wajah Karin langsung memerah seperti tomat saat mendengar kata-kata dari anak laki-laki itu. Dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa sangat bahagia. Meskipun masih berumur 6 tahun, dia merasa cinta telah datang pada dirinya.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Kok merah begitu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu polos

"Eh.. em.. tidak.. bukan apa-apa.." jawab Karin sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu

"He? Kau ini kenapa sih? Kok gugup begitu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi

"Em.. Tidak apa-apa. O iya, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya karena telah menolongku." jawab Karin

"Iya.. sama-sama. Aku juga senang bisa membantu kamu." kata anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum, dan itu membuat wajah Karin kembali memerah, "Kamu tinggal dimana? Mau kuantar?" tanya anak laki-laki itu

"Ah tidak usah, tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Karin

"Sudahlah, ikut saja denganku. Lagipula, kakimu belum sembuh benar." ajak anak laki-laki itu

"Tidak apa-apa. Rumahku dekat dari sini kok. Kalau kamu mau pulang duluan, pulang saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Karin tersenyum

"Tapi, apa kau bisa berjalan? Kakimu kan masih terluka?" tanya anak laki-laki itu khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, cuma luka kecil begini aja.." Karin tersenyum

"Tapi.."

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau pulang saja." Karin memaksa anak laki-laki itu untuk pulang

"Ya sudah. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya.." anak laki-laki itu beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya

Perlahan-lahan anak laki-laki itu berjalan semakin menjauh dan menjauh hingga akhirnya Karin tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Setelah anak laki-laki itu pergi, akhirnya air mata dari Karin yang ditahannya untuk tidak keluar akhirnya mengalir. Dia berteriak kesakitan karena kakinya yang terluka. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu dia tidak bisa menangis dan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

Setelah menangis dan diam di tempat itu selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Karin berusaha untuk berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Meskipun sambil menahan rasa sakitnya dia terus berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

Ketika dia sampai di depan rumahnya, dia terjatuh karena sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya. Ibunya yang kebetulan ada di pekarangan rumahnya, langsung berlari dan membawa Karin ke rumahnya. Saat Karin akan dibaringkan ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba darah menetes dari kakinya. Karin langsung dibaringkan di tempat tidur, dan ibunya mulai memberikan pertolongan pertama tapi darahnya sama sekali tidak berhenti mengalir.

Akhirnya setelah dikompres oleh ibunya, pendarahan berhasil dihentikan. Tapi wajah Karin menjadi sangat pucat. Ibunya takut dia terjadi apa-apa, akhirnya dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Hasil diagnosa dokter mengatakan bahwa Karin terkena anemia namun tidak terlalu parah. Tapi, Karin harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu, agar komposisi darah dalam tubuhnya kembali normal.

Seminggu kemudian, Karin diperbolehkan pulang ke rumahnya. Karin merasa sangat senang, kemudian dia menunggu anak laki-laki yang telah menolongnya sambil duduk di ayunan yang biasa dia tempati. Hari itu, anak laki-laki itu tidak datang meskipun dia sudah menunggu seharian. Keesokan harinya, dia menunggu anak laki-laki itu, tapi anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak kunjung muncul.

Karin terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga satu tahun, namun anak laki-laki yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung muncul. Dia merasa sangat depresi, akhirnya dia berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam.

**FLASHBACK END**

Sasuke dan Karin saling berpandangan. Ekspresi mereka kosong, mereka hanya diam dan menatap satu sama lain. Karin kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya..

"Kau mengerti kan, Sasuke? Karena alasan itulah aku berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam. Tapi saat kau datang menemaniku, aku merasa aku bisa kembali menjadi aku yang ceria lagi." kata Karin

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku ya?" tanya Karin

_Aku percaya kamu  
__Melebihi apa yang orang katakan kepadaku  
__Aku percaya kamu  
__Tak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang kamu_

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Karin. Hanya saja tadi aku sedang berpikir." jawab Sasuke

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Karin

"B..bukan apa-apa." jawab Sasuke yang tiba-tiba gugup

_Yang kutahu kau selalu sejukkan hatiku  
__Yang kutahu kau selalu ada di saatku  
__Membutuhkanmu.. kau selalu ada  
__Di saat ku rapuh_

"Hmm.. Benarkah bukan apa-apa?" Karin membenarkan kacamatanya

"Iya, bukan apa-apa.." jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

_Aku percaya kamu  
____Hidup ini takkan berarti tanpa kau disisiku  
__Aku percaya kamu.. ooo..  
______Kau __takkan pernah berhenti tuk selalu mencintaiku_

"Terima kasih, kau telah percaya padaku." Sasuke tersenyum

"Sama-sama, kau telah percaya padaku juga." Karin membalas senyumannya

"Lalu, apa yang setelah ini akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.." jawab Karin

"Oh.. begitu ya.." kata Sasuke

_Yang kutahu kau selalu sejukkan hatiku  
__Yang kutahu kau selalu ada di saatku  
__Membutuhkanmu.. kau selalu ada  
__Di saat ku rapuh_

"_Karin, sebenarnya aku.._" pikir Sasuke

* * *

**Haha.. Senangnya membuat orang penasaran..  
hehe..**

Di chapter ini, Hasheo mau nanya pendapat kalian, kalian lebih suka dibikinnya jadi SasuKarin apa SasuSaku..  
Inget, ini bukan polling, ini cuma mau nanya pendapat kalian aja..

Pendapat kalian sangat berarti buat saia..  
Pokoknya pendapat kalian bisa menjadi inspirasi buat saia..

Oiya.. hampir lupa..  
Hasheo mau ngucapin Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin..  
Maafin semua kesalahan Hasheo selama ini ya..  
Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin..

Chapter berikutnya tergantung dari pendapat kalian..  
dan sekali lagi Hasheo ingetin, ini bukan polling tapi cuma mau nanya pendapat aja kok..  
Satu lagi, jangan lupa review ya..  
hehe..

Hasheo mau nanya lagi nih, kok tiba-tiba dokumen cerita Hasheo yang ada di ID Hasheo ilang ya?  
Padahal Hasheo ga ngapus lho..  
**Cuma sisa 3 doang ceritanya.. Tapi pas diliat di Story-nya ceritanya masih ada.. tapi dokumennya ilang..  
Ada yang tau kenapa?  
Kalo ada mohon diberitahu ya, lewat PM atau lewat Review juga ga apa-apa kok..**

Arigatou Gozaimasu..


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Halo semuanya! Lama tak jumpa!  
Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena selama ini saya sempat hiatus yang disebabkan oleh UAN dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.  
Bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan With Me, mohon maaf saya baru bisa mengupdate sekarang karena baru saja ide itu datang secara tiba-tiba  
Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf bagi semua yang menunggu kelanjutan With Me**

**Baiklah, sekarang mari kita lihat chapter yang satu ini.**

* * *

**With Me**

******by Hasheo the Terror of Death**  
_italic: lirik lagu  
__"italic": yang sedang dipikirkan oleh si tokoh  
_**Music: Mulan Jameela - Lagu Sedih dan Rio Febrian - Bukan Untukku**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Seminggu kemudian, Karin sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Seharusnya hal itu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, tapi kini dia sedang dalam keadaan bimbang dan resah. Seharusnya dia tersenyum bahagia karena Karin telah sembuh, tapi dia malah murung dan menyendiri.

"_Kuso.. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini?" _pikir Sasuke

Sasuke duduk di sebuah taman sambil melihat Karin yang mengejar-ngejar Naruto. Dia merasa seolah-olah dia tidak ada di tempat itu. Hatinya terus dilanda kecemasan dan kegelisahan. Mukanya selalu murung saat melihat Karin yang sangat dicintainya lebih memilih bercanda tawa dengan Naruto dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Lalu, disaat dia merasa gelisah dan duduk termenung seperti itu, tiba-tiba Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Hai, kenapa? Kok daritadi bengong aja?" tanya Sakura

"Ah, engga. Bukan apa-apa kok, cuma lagi mikir aja." jawab Sasuke

"Mikir tentang?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Ya gitu deh, untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa kasih tau ke kamu. Soalnya aku juga belom yakin kalo ini emang bener apa engga." jawab Sasuke

"Oh, gitu. Eh, tapi daripada kamu pendem sendiri gitu, mending kamu curhatin ke aku aja, gimana? Siapa tau aku bisa bantu." tanya Sakura

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mukanya melihat ke bawah seolah-olah ada sesuatu di bawahnya. Dia berfikir apakah hal ini harus diceritakan kepada Sakura atau tidak. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa cemas karena dirinya. Tapi dia tidak ingin terus menerus memikirkan hal itu tanpa jalan keluar. Meskipun ragu, tapi akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sebenarnya, sejak kedatangan Naruto waktu itu, aku menjadi jealous kepadanya." kata Sasuke

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura

_Begitu indahnya untuk dikenang  
Saat kamu masih mengejar cintaku  
Begitu masnisnya tangismu untuk  
Memohon hadirku ke dalam hidupmu_

"Sejak kedatangan Naruto waktu itu, Karin menjadi jarang sekali untuk mengobrol dan bercanda tawa denganku lagi."

"Mungkin, Karin ingin mengenang masa lalu-nya bersama Naruto." jawab Sakura

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku ditelantarkan? Padahal waktu di rumah sakit itu, akulah yang selalu menemani dia, selalu menghibur dia.." jawab Sasuke dengan mata yang hampir berair

_Katamu kau tak akan tinggalkan aku, sakiti aku, lukai aku  
Tapi kau ternyata tinggalkan aku sendiri  
Katamu kau tak akan pernah duakan hatimu  
Cintamu_

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi wanita itu perasaannya memang sulit ditebak. Aku tau itu karena aku juga adalah wanita. Menurutku, mungkin saat ini Karin sedang ingin bersama dengan Naruto terlebih dahulu." kata Sakura sambil menghibur Sasuke

"Tapi, kenapa harus begini. Aku tidak suka begini. Lalu, apakah kau tidak cemburu dengan Karin, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"Yah, mungkin rasa cemburu itu ada. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk mempercayai dia. Aku tahu dia pasti akan kembali ke sisiku. Tapi, jika tidak, kan masih ada kau. Hehe." Sakura tersenyum

"Ha? Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke yang masih terheran-heran mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura barusan.

_Kemana perginya kamu yang dulu  
Yang maunya selalu dekat dengan aku  
Kemana perginya cinta yang dulu  
Yang pernah kau tikam ke dalam jantungku_

Sakura terdiam, dia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Seolah-olah Sasuke menganggap kata-katanya tadi serius. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengkhianati Naruto, karena Naruto telah memberi arti hidup untuknya.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini tidak, karena aku masih terikat hubungan dengan Naruto." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Lagipula, kau masih terikat dengan Karin kan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin ini akan bertahan lama. Jika aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan tidak rela jika Karin bersama Naruto ini."

"Jadi, pada intinya kau harus menghilangkan perasaan itu kan?"

"Iya, tapi ini benar2 sulit sekali Sakura." jawab Sasuke

"Yah, sebaiknya kau coba dulu saja. Aku berjanji, jika memang kau gagal untuk memenangkan hati Karin dari Naruto, pada saat itu aku akan menemani hatimu." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Ya, terima kasih Sakura. Berbicara denganmu membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih nyaman." kata Sasuke sambil mengelap air matanya.

_Katamu kau tak akan tinggalkan, lukai aku, sakiti aku  
Tapi kau ternyata tinggalkan aku sendiri  
Katamu kau tak akan pernah duakan hatimu  
Cintamu_

Sasuke kembali tersenyum setelah berbicara dengan Sakura. Dia melihat ke langit yang berwarna biru bersama dengan cerahnya matahari yang seolah-olah ikut menghibur dirinya. Kicauan burung pun terdengar seperti ingin menghiburnya. Sasuke sungguh bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik Sakura yang mau mendengarkan curhatannya. Meskipun yang dia curhatkan adalah hal tentang pacarnya dan pacar Sakura. Dia juga merasa senang saat Sakura mengucapkan janji kepadanya.

Waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sore hari pun tiba. Meskipun sampai sore pun Karin belum mengajaknya bicara sedikit pun tapi Sasuke percaya bahwa Karin tetap mencintainya dari lubuk hatinya.

"Wah, tidak terasa ya sudah sore saja." kata Sasuke kepada Sakura

"Wah benar juga, rasanya kita mengobrol sudah terlalu lama." jawab Sakura

"Heii.." panggil Karin dan Naruto

"Wah itu mereka." kata Sakura

"........" Sasuke terdiam

"Hei, kau kenapa lagi Sasuke? Jangan terus begitu, kalau terus begitu, bagaimana kau bisa mencoba untuk mempercayainya?" tanya Sakura

"Iya, aku mengerti." Sasuke tersenyum

Karin dan Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura

"Emm, Sasuke?" tanya Karin

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Bolehkah hari ini aku pulang bersama Naruto? Kebetulan rumah kami searah. Aku tidak ingin kau repot-repot mengantarku hari ini." tanya Karin

_Tlah ku sesali cintamu untukku  
Meskipun dirimu ternyata untukku  
Sejak pertama kau mengisi hari-hari ku  
Aku tlah meragu mengapa harus dirimu_

Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke serasa ingin copot. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja Karin katakan. Dia berfikir apakah seorang Naruto bisa mengubah Karin hingga sedashyat ini. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah bilang akan pulang dengan pria lain, walaupun rumahnya searah juga. Tapi saat ini, dia mengatakan hal yang lain dari biasanya. Dia serasa ingin mati saja saat itu, tapi tepukan pundak dari Sakura menenangkan perasaannya.

_Aku takkan bertahan bila tak teryakinkan  
Sesungguhnya cintaku memang hanya untukmu  
Sungguh ku tak menahan bila jalan suratan  
Menuliskan dirimu memang bukan untukku selamanya_

"Oh, ya sudah tak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." jawab Sasuke

"Oh iya Sakura, kau bisa pulang dengan Sasuke, lagipula rumahmu kan searah. Maaf ya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." kata Naruto

"Ya, baiklah." jawab Sakura

_Kadang aku lelah menantimu  
Pastikan cinta untukku_

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk terdiam di bangku taman itu, sambil menyaksikan Karin dan Naruto pergi. Langit mulai menjadi gelap, kemudian tidak lama kemudian hujan pun turun membasahi mereka berdua. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dengan rasa cemas. Dia tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya Sakura mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

_Aku takkan bertahan bila tak teryakinkan  
Sesungguhnya cintaku memang hanya untukmu  
Sungguh ku tak menahan bila jalan suratan  
Menuliskan dirimu memang bukan untukku selamanya_

Sakura masih terlihat sangat shock dengan kata-kata Naruto barusan. Dia tidak menyangka dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dia merasa kesal dengan Naruto, sampai air matanya mengalir.

"S..Sakura.." Sasuke melihat dengan cemas

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak menangis kok, ini cuma air hujan yang jatuh ke mataku kok." Sakura berbohong.

"Sakura pakai ini, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan jaketnya.

"Jangan, nanti kau kedinginan." kata Sakura menolak

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang ingin basah-basahan sekarang." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Te..Terima kasih Sasuke." jawab Sakura

Sasuke dan Sakura pun pulang ke rumah dengan berbasah-basahan. Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha untuk menghibur diri mereka dengan canda dan tawa mereka. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau pacar mereka sekarang saling menyukai.

"Kau tidak lupa janji yang tadi kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu mengingat janji itu selamanya." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke membalas senyumannya

Saat itu, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa saat itu benih-benih cinta dengan Sasuke mulai tumbuh. Sebab, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu selain kepada Naruto. Dia merasa hujan saat itu bukanlah pertanda kesedihan, tapi hujan itu adalah berkah baginya, karena akhirnya dia bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya.

* * *

**Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini?  
Semoga para penggemar SasuSaku bisa terhibur..  
hehe..**

**Sebelumnya saya mau nanya nih, apakah ini mau dilanjutin lagi atau mau diudahin aja sampe sini?  
Yah pokoknya kalo misalnya lebih banyak yang mau dia lanjutin, saya pasti lanjutin kok.  
Cuma mungkin waktu update-nya agak lama.  
Soalnya bentar lagi Hasheo udah mau masuk kuliah.  
Ga apa-apa kan?**

**Ah yes, don't forget to give me review of this story okay?  
Kalo misalnya emang masih banyak yang berantakan pada chapter ini, saya mohon maaf soalnya saya udah lama tidak menulis lagi.  
Semua review akan saya terima dengan senang hati  
Sekali lagi jangan lupa review ya..**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu  
**


End file.
